


[podfic] never gonna tell a lie

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [15]
Category: D.Gray-man, Thor (Movies), Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four angst magnets from various walks of life meet in a bar, to exchange past tales of rape, mutilation, torture, cannibalism, bestiality, and parking tickets.</p>
<p>(at least you're not subaru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] never gonna tell a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Gonna Tell a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496147) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 



woe is me: the drinking game

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Crossover/never%20gonna%20tell%20a%20lie.mp3) (size: 26MB)


End file.
